Certain methods and systems previously been used for securely storing and sharing confidential information. Some such systems employ cryptography, such as asymmetric encryption using public-private key pairs, to protect information.
Cryptography can provide strong protection, but the key exchange process makes sharing encrypted data clumsy and sometimes insecure. Weak, absent or disconnected identity verification also degrades the effectiveness. Existing practices for deployment of asymmetric public-private cryptography has hampered adoption and application of this useful encryption technology. The prevalent orthodoxy against sharing private keys constrains asymmetric encryption to being a point-to-point solution, one often too complex for the average user to engage.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems, methods and devices that provides a tightly coupled, distributed mechanism that splits the elements of control across three separate but interlocking computing envelopes achieving high security and integration flexibility to provide full lifecycle and cross-platform encryption within and between organizations, individuals, applications and devices.
In addition, a modification of the mechanism provides real-time protection for intelligent embedded systems.